requiem_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Nara
The Nara Clan is one of the many clans of Konohagakure. They are known for tending deer and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. Overview The clan has kept a book with various medicine preparations and effects for generations, implying that they are skilled in the area of medicine and healing arts. Among the medicine described in this book are the secret pills used by the Akimichi clan. Perks Nara Specialist * This character is a trained member of the Nara Clan. They have studied the strengths and intellect of their clan and excel at their clan's hidden techniques. ** Note: This character has gained access to the Nara Clan tree. Nara: Shadow Separation Proficiency I * This person is skilled in shadow manipulation, allowing them to split their shadow into two. This allows them to actively chase two targets, or to tactically pin down one target. ** Note: Activating the second shadow will cost the user additional chakra equal to the jutsu's cost minus two steps. This extension will last the duration of the original shadow. Nara: Shadow Separation Proficiency II * This person is skilled in shadow manipulation, allowing them to split their shadow multiple times. This allows them to actively chase three seperate targets. ** Note: Activating the third shadow will cost the user additional chakra equal to the jutsu's cost minus two steps. These extensions will last the duration of the original shadow. Nara: Entangling Darkness * ' '''Any enemy struck by a Nara clan technique has their shadow bound to the Nara user. While bound, the enemy loses 1 tile movement speed and 1 step of reactive speed (for defensive purposes) for their next turn. This perk may be applied every turn for continuous uptime. '''Nara: Augmented Shade' * This character is naturally talented at manipulating their shadow, able to extend it further than normal. The shadow stretches as far as the Nara's chakra can take it. ** Note: Once per fight, the user may extend the reach of all shadows for a single turn by +3 tiles. Nara: Shadows of Meditation * This character can enter an empowered meditative state. In this state, they can enter a deepened state of unconsciousness, allowing them to sustain shadow jutsu for less cost. ** Note: User must remain rooted on the same tile for atleast 3 combat rounds for this to apply: The cost of all shadow techniques is reduced by 1 grade so long as they stay rooted. This benefit is lost the moment they move, requiring another 3 turns to use again. Nara: Shadow Meditational Awareness * The member of the Nara clan enters a state of heightened awareness during 'Shadow Meditation'. They keep tabs of the battlefield, carefully thinking out their next steps to always remain a move ahead of their enemies. ** Note: While using 'Shadow Meditation', this person gains +1 grade reactive speed (for mitigation) and +1 movement tiles for 1 turn. Utilizing these bonus stats to react ends Shadow Meditation's effect Nara: Lord of Twlight * {Ultimate}This character has taken their shadow manipulation to a next level. Their shadows no longer lose power when being held for extended periods of time, allowing them to keep their victims entrapped. The speed of their shadows is increased greatly, allowing them to easily catch their opponents off guard. They are even capable of expanding their shadow bind to encompass a large range. ** Note: The speed cap of all shadow jutsu are increased by +1 grade.